Love is Everywhere
by TheShackledReaper6969
Summary: Who knew that a nightmare could bring people together? Definitely not Conner/Superboy! This story is rated M for later chapters that will contain Roy/Red Arrow x Conner/Superboy yaoines! DaddyBats! MommySupey!
1. The Beginning

Conner was walking around the base when he noted that it was incredibly quiet, which was strange because he had super-hearing, but he heard no heartbeats, no Wally flirting with M'gann, not even Kaldur's calm breathing.

'Look down.' a voice said.

He did and what he saw, were... the bodies of the Justice League!

"No what happened?! What's going on?!" Conner screamed. Why were their bodies on the floor? Were they dead? That couldn't be the JLA was invincible!Conner didn't know what to think or do, when the voice from began to speak again.

'Did you really think you could run away Project Kr?'

Conner's head snapped up to the right and saw Lex Luthor, his supposed creator, and he slowly began to back away. But, with every step he took back, Lex took one forward, in no time at all Conner was backed into a corner.

'Do you want to know why their lying there, boy? Do you?' Luthor leaned closer, and whispered into Conner's ear, 'it's because you killed them.'

Conner screamed at the top of his lungs in horror.

"No!"

Conner shot up out of bed with eyes wide to see his team, along with Black Canary, Red Tornado,and Green Arrow. So shocked and scared Conner ran out of the room, barely even aware of his name being called from behind him. He ran, and ran and was never going to stop until he bumped into someone, and fell hard onto his butt. He looked up to see who it was, and it was Superman looking down at him with an almost worried expression. Conner just by seeing his face almost calmed down until, the image of Superman's cold, lifeless body lying under his feet. And, Conner once again started to scream in terror.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! The bad people made me do it! Please don't put me in the room with the rocks and needles! I won't be bad, I'll obey! I'll obey!"

The leaguers were at a loss at what to do, how were they suppose to calm down the super clone? Batman sent a look to Superman saying he should be the one to calm Conner down. Superman heaved a sigh, and knelt down and hugged Conner tightly, while whispering sweet words of apology and promise and no pain. Conner slowly, but surely calmed down and wrapped his arms around his 'Father'.

"Nobody's going to hurt you! We- I promise no one will." Superman said with conviction.

"Now Super- Conner what has you so spooked in the first place?" the Boy Scout asked with true concern.

Before answering Conner looked down and flinched, then turned his head back up his eyes like a machines showing no emotions, "I am the Superboy made from the DNA of the Superman. Objective to terminate him should he ever turn from the light. This clone's job is to not make any relations under any circumstance, should it do so it will gain the people in questions trust and have them terminated in secret, making it look like an accident." Conner's eyes began to fill with emotion and tears,"But this clone is defective and gained feelings for a Leaguer and his genetic Father the Superman."

Everyone looked at Conner completely surprised at what they had just heard. Some couldn't believe that the boy would still hold certain feelings toward Superman after he basically ignored him since he was 'liberated'.

"How?" Superman said with a completely lost look on his face as he looked directly into Conner's eyes," how can you still look up to me after all I've done to you? You should hate me, despise my very being! But..."

"Because Superman always makes the right decision no matter how difficult it may seem at the time." Conner smiled at Superman," I will always believe in Superman he's my hero, role model, and most importantly my Father so that's why. That's why I don't hate you I believe in you too much to be able to for long."

And before anyone could get another say in anything, Superman hugged Conner with all his might but, also made sure to be aware not to crack any bones.

"Woo-HOO! We finally got the Superjerk to see sense! High-five me Rob!" Wally said while holding his hand up to Robin, who slapped it enthusiastically.

Superman and his _son _blushed at forgetting the audience they had. They got up and went to the Mt. Justice kitchen where they saw Red Arrow leaning against the kitchen top.

"I would like to speak to Superboy" he looked over at the rest of the League," in _private_."

" I won't allow that." Batman said while standing right in front of Red Arrow and looking down at him. Red Arrow ready to give a snappy retort was stopped by Conner,

"It's okay Batman. I'll talk to him."

Red Arrow smirked and walked along side Conner who was leading him to the team's game room. They walked inside and Conner sat on one of the gaming chairs, " What is it you wanted to talk with me about in private, Red Arrow?"

"Call me Roy. And I wanted to tell you something," Roy got closer to Conner and leaned in close to his face," I've liked you for a long time Conner, ever since I met you."

* * *

**Well that's that!~ I hope you like this story and I'll be posting more chapters soon. And for my other story Daddy Lex and Mommy Clark I'll be posting Chapter 4 soon. And for the people that were basically discriminating against my story because I paired Lex Luthor together with Clark Kent. Yes I know that Clark Kent hates Lex but I like the pairing and simply do nat care for what the comic book says! IT'S MY IMAGINATION, MY STORY, SO I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT! And to those who said my story was cute thank you very much and I hope you like the next chapter that I'll be posting pretty much tomorrow.**

**Well, then this me signing off until next time ladies and gentlemen!~**


	2. I'll Save You

**Hello my readers!~ I hope that you like this story so far and a big shout out to blue-hart! Thank you for your advice and I'll try to follow it!~ So thanks for the review for my other stories as well as this one!**

**Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

_Recap: _

_Red Arrow smirked and walked along side Conner who was leading him to the team's game room, they walked inside and Conner sat on one of the gaming chairs," What is it you wanted to talk with me about in private, Red Arrow?" _

_"Call me Roy. And I wanted to tell you something," Roy got closer to Conner and leaned in close to his face," I've liked you for a long time Conner, ever since I met you."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Conner didn't shift away like Roy had thought he would in fact he seemed to be welcoming his closeness. Roy's smirk widened, '_So my feeling are returned, are they?'_

Roy leaned in closer," Do you have any idea what a tease you are?," He began to caress Conner's chest," how beautiful and kind you are? So that's why..." He took out a syringe filled with a green glowing liquid and injected it into his arm.

Conner let out a surprised gasp then a pained groan when he felt his limbs grow weak. "Roy...why?" He got out while trying desperately to stay awake and on his feet.

"I heard you while you were talking to Superman, why do you think I was in the kitchen?", Roy looked at Conner with eyes filled with what seemed to be madness," I heard that you had feelings for a leaguer! I won't allow that! If I can't have you then no one can!"

Conner looked at Roy with sadness in his eyes because he could see that he was not all there. Before Conner could say anything he passed out, and when he did Roy began to wobble, he hit a wall, and fell onto his butt while clutching his head with his right hand in pain.

Suddenly, the League and the YJ team showed up. They felt something had gone wrong, for the talk between Conner and Roy had lasted way too long for their liking. They looked at scene in horror, Conner lying on the ground unconscious and from what they could see a very unhealthy shade of white, with Roy in the corner holding his head and with an empty syringe in his left hand. They immediately took Conner to the Med Bay to figure out what was wrong or what Roy had injected him with. In a red and blue blur Superman was holding up Roy by his collar, " What did you do to my son?!"

Roy merely looked at Superman with wide eyes," Huh? What are you..What are you talking about? Where am I? And, what's this about Conner?"

"Don't play dumb Red Arrow! You injected Conner with something and now he's unconscious! And probably worse!" Yelled Artemis from behind Superman.

Roy was about to answer her, when Robin walked up to him while he was still being held up by collar," Why are you here Roy?"

Roy looked at Robin with a blush," Well...I ..uh..."

"Just spit it out, Roy!" Green Arrow said.

" I like him, okay?!" Roy finally got out, he clutched his fists he heard a sound like breaking glass he looked down at his left fist to see a syringe.

"What? What the hell is this?!"

"You injected Conner with something Roy, and he's not looking too good from what I saw." Robin looked at Roy in sadness.

"No I would never...Not to Conner! Never to Conner!" Roy yelled in disbelief.

Robin nodded his head in agreement," That's why I don't think you were in your right mind, I think someone took advantage of you while you were vulnerable and controlled into doing what you did."

Superman let Roy go and went to the Med Bay to see how his son was doing. While he walked away Green Arrow and Batman as well as the rest of YJ team approached Roy. They needed to figure out what had happened prior to when Roy had apparently got his mind controlled. Batman was about to question him, when he saw the look on his face it was angry and full of self-loathing for what he had done.

"Roy," Batman said to him and Roy looked up at him with still masked eyes," we'll find out who did this and it's not your fault."

"That's what you say Batman, but I'm pretty sure it is."

Everyone looked at him with surprise. Roy began to elaborate," The last thing I remember is being angry and well jealous of...something. Then nothing and when I woke up I was being held up by the collar by Superman."

Batman and Green Arrow stared at Roy for a long time until they walked out of the game room, the team looked at each other then followed behind them. Robin looked back to see Roy still sitting down.

"Roy come on!" Robin urged.

Roy looked at Robin and followed him reluctantly. They joined up with the rest of the team in the main room at the Watchtower, Batman was looking up at a large screen and typing away at the keyboard, quickly the surveillance from the game room came onto the screen. Batman turned off the sound and the team watched Roy leaning incredibly close to Conner and then pull out a glowing green syringe and injecting it into Conner. Roy looked away from the screen and punched a nearby wall.

"When I find out who did this..." Roy was cut off by a one of the medical officers came in panting.

"The..patient...is in critical..condition."

Before the man could say anymore Roy had rushed to the Med Bay, to Conner. When he arrived he saw Conner in a white gown, sweating profusely, and with a bunch of doctors over him.

"He's having a seizure! Get me some anesthesia, stat!"

Roy looked on in horror at what was happening to the boy he...**loved. **The rest of the team had finally caught up to what was going on and they too were in utter shock.

"Batman, find out who did this to Conner and please make it fast cause if not soon... I'm afraid," he looked back at them," I might go on a killing spree to find them."

To say that they were surprised was an under statement, they were down right terrified well all of them except Batman of course.

Batman walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find them and we're going to make them pay. All of us are going too your not the only one who care for Conner." He gestured to Conner's team who had very determined faces instead of scared ones. He walked away over to the glass that was separating them from Conner," I'll make sure that no one ever harms my son again." he whispered while lightly touching the glass.

"You do realize Red Arrow that to truly find these people we will have to go into your mind, correct?" Miss Martian said.

Roy nodded," I don't care if I have to cut off my arms to find them, if it's for Conner I'll do anything."

Wally and Robin whistled, and then Roy had just realized what he said and blushed up a storm.

"I didn't know you liked Supey that much Roy!~ When he wakes up you better tell him how much you loooooove him~" Wally said making sure to elongate the word 'love'.

Roy looked away while crossing his arms," Can you just shut up?! We're wasting time to find the people who did this!" But they could all clearly see he was still blushing.

Then Green Arrow walked up to Roy and it was only just then that the hero had been incredibly quiet. He opens his mouth to say," I expect grandchildren maybe a boy or two then maybe a girl."

Roy just looked at his former mentor with wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but quickly turned into a completely tomato red face and everyone could guess that was because he just realized if were to have 'babies' with Conner they would have to have sex, and his mind just began to wonder from there.

Robin coughed," Uh, Roy you okay?" he said to him while pointing at the very large noticeable bulge in his pants. Roy looked down and saw his raging hard on and quickly covered it," Can we talk about all this later when we know for sure that Conner will make it?!"

They all got serious after he said that so they got straight to work, Roy put his mask back on and Batman led him to the 'Counseling Room' the team liked to call it because it was where they would go to talk about their problems with Black Canary. Roy sat on one of the chairs and Miss Martian put her hands on both side of Roy's temple and her eyes began glow green.

* * *

_**Inside Red Arrow's Mind**_

Miss Martian looked around and what she saw surprised her there were rows upon rows of what seemed to be filing cabinets some were standing tall, others had fallen ant papers were everywhere. As she kept walking she saw a glowing white light and when she looked closer she saw that it was Conner! But he looked how to say it _'angelic' _and covered in red ribbons. She tried to get closer but before she could even take one more step forward an arrow was shot at her feet and exploded. She hit her back against one of the filing cabinets and looked up to see who or what had hit her and what she saw surprised it was Red Arrow! But, what was he doing here? When she entered someones mind with their permission they would be in a state of sleep and not be aware of what she was doing inside. So, how was he here? She tried to call out to him.

"Red Arrow it's me Miss Martian, remember? I'm here to figure out who went into your mind and made you hurt Conner!"

Red Arrow put his bow down and looked at her," Miss Martian, right. I guess I forgot for a split second it's just nobody really ventures this far into my mind to see, well this." he pointed up to the angelic looking Conner.

"It's how you see him. You see him as an angel and the red ribbons show that he has had hardship but overcome it and still remained innocent, I think it is incredibly sweet." Miss Martian smiled to Roy.

Roy smiled a very small one but smiled nonetheless. He straightened up again and they got back to work, Roy stayed behind to 'protect' Conner while she ventured even further into his mind and with no trouble at all found what she was looking for. It was a mind signature, which was kind of like an ion trail that a space ship left. She exited his mind with no problem.

The team was there looking at her as Roy began to 'wake' up.

"I got the trail of the telepath left, all that's left is to track it." Miss Martian said to Batman.

"Then let's move out." He ordered and walked out with the rest of the team to a coincidentally placed BatJet they all went aboard.

Roy looked behind him to the Watchtower,"Don't worry Conner we'll save you...I love you so please hold on until I find the antidote and the bastards that did this."

The BatJet took off to Earth.

* * *

If the doctors that were watching over Conner looked closely at him they would have seen a small smile grace his lips.

_'I love you too, Roy.'_

* * *

**Well, that's all for today folks! I hope you like it~ Please review and if you don't like this story review I don't want you tell me how I'm wrong and the comics said this blah blah cause I really don't care. Anyway, someone please tell me if I got the correct color of Roy's eye's right, please. **

**So thanks for watching and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
